


“So petplay, huh?”

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Petplay, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: It started in the evening when Duck was reading. He was almost ready for sleep and yawned as he turned the pages. As he read, he absently stroked Indrid’s mane, while the moth person’s soft purrs filled the air.“I like it when you pet me,” Indrid said quietly. He bumped his head against Duck’s elbow, and Duck looked down with surprise and affection. He started petting Indrid’s head and the purrs got louder.





	“So petplay, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> XXX .MINORS DO NOT INTERACT. XXX
> 
> Hi friends, it's more porn! This time with a petplay flavor.

It started in the evening when Duck was reading. He was almost ready for sleep and yawned as he turned the pages. As he read, he absently stroked Indrid’s mane, while the moth person’s soft purrs filled the air. 

“I like it when you pet me,” Indrid said quietly. He bumped his head against Duck’s elbow, and Duck looked down with surprise and affection. He started petting Indrid’s head and the purrs got louder. 

“Does somebody need attention?” Duck cooed, and Indrid nodded with a chuckle. He rubbed his thumb sweetly over Indrid’s mandible, and he leaned into the touch, eyes half-lidded with enjoyment. “You’re so fuckin’ cute.” 

“Thanks,” Indrid mumbled with a shy, quiet chitter. 

Duck set down his book. He moved to sit cross-legged and turned a bit to face Indrid. With both hands, he started rubbing over Indrid’s chest, happy to show his fondness for the seer. He could hear Indrid’s tail thumping against the bed with joyful wagging. “Who’s a good moth?”

He heard another chitter in response. “Me,” Indrid said, voice strained from embarrassment. Duck would bet money that if Indrid was in his human form, he would have a bright blush on his cheeks. As it were, Indrid’s chitters and pinned back antennae indicated his shyness. 

“My good mothy darlin’,” Duck said sweetly, moving his hands to Indrid’s belly, burying his hands in the fur as he petted him. Indrid laughed quietly, leaning his head back, eyes shut with enjoyment. His purrs were near deafening. “You’re purrin’ so loud like a li’l kitty. ‘S real cute.” 

“I can’t help it,” Indrid replied, voice cracking. He sounded desperate for more. The sylph turned his head to rub his cheek against Duck’s knee.

“My sweet kitty-moth,” Duck murmured, and Indrid hid his face against Duck’s thigh. His purrs stayed loud - he was enjoying this. But it was definitely different from what he was used to. 

Then Duck noticed something and grinned. Indrid’s hips were wriggling, the tell-tale sign of him trying to hide his arousal. “My good kitty,” he said, continuing to rub Indrid’s belly. “All mine.” To his delight, he heard a soft whine in response. “‘S that feel good?” Indrid nodded and chirped, his tail slowly moving from side to side. Duck couldn’t help but chuckle. He was reduced to his mothy noises already, something that happened when he was feeling _very_ submissive. “Do you wanna be a good kitty?” 

Indrid chirped in agreement. He wriggled in excitement.

“An’ you want to be sexual right now, yeah? ‘Cause you got your cute wigglin’ going, but I don’t wanna be misreadin’ things.”

Indrid nodded with a lower, more sultry purr. As Duck rubbed his belly, they made eye contact. Indrid’s eyes were half-lidded and wanting. 

“Alrighty. So you’re gonna make me cum, _then_ a good kitty gets a treat.”

Indrid nodded eagerly, rolling over to be on his belly. He got up on his knees, tugging insistently at Duck’s waistband. Duck laughed as he helped Indrid get his pants and boxers off. “Easy, darlin’. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

Indrid only let out an aroused chirr in response, burying his face between Duck’s legs as soon as his pants were cast aside. He used his two of his hands to spread apart his legs, and the other two rested on his hips, holding him close to Indrid’s face. He purred as he licked Duck’s cunt, sloppy and eager, over and over. 

“You’re so good,” Duck moaned. He gently stroked one of Indrid’s antenna and heard a desperate squeak in response. “No touchin’ yourself or ruttin’ on the bed. You’re gonna feel real good later, I promise.” Indrid hummed in acknowledgement as he licked over Duck’s clit, swirling his tongue around it in the way that made Duck’s back arch every time. Duck gasped with pleasure, his hand tightening around the antenna in a way that made Indrid whine and jerk his hips forward. Letting out a shaky breath, Duck let go of it and started lightly trailing his fingers over it instead to tease the sensitive fuzz. 

Indrid moaned, a deep and eager sound, and doubled his efforts in trying to make Duck cum. He started thrusting his thick, long tongue in and out of his pussy, satisfied in the way it made Duck whimper. And soon he felt Duck’s cunt flutter around his tongue as he came, gasping Indrid’s name. 

Licking his lips, Indrid sat up, somewhere between smug and desperate. “You did good, baby,” Duck told him, and Indrid let out a loud purr. “Does the kitty want a treat?” 

Shyly, Indrid nodded. 

“Get on your back,” Duck instructed. He crawled between Indrid’s legs and lowered his head to lick warmly over his cockhead. Indrid moaned softly as Duck took his cock into his mouth, sucking gently. He buried his hands in Duck’s hair, not pushing him but simply holding on for dear life as he struggled not to cum already. Eating Duck out had gotten him deeply aroused. 

Duck let the dick out of his mouth for a moment to speak. “You’ve been so good for me,” he cooed, kissing down the shaft. Indrid let out a soft whine in response. “My perfect darling.” Indrid’s purrs got louder. “But there’s one more thing y’gotta do if you wanna be a good kitty.” Indrid let out a questioning chirp. “Gotta meow for me, darlin’.” 

Indrid instantly chittered with shyness, looking at Duck with wide eyes. Duck licked a stripe up his cock from the base to the tip, looking at him expectantly. “‘M not gonna suck your dick ‘til you do.” 

Indrid let out a frustrated groan, balling up his fists at his sides. He wanted Duck to suck his dick something fierce, but the embarrassment of having to _meow_ for it… just turned him on more. He covered his face and let out a soft mewl. 

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch it,” Duck teased, flicking his tongue over the head of Indrid’s cock. 

“Meow,” Indrid mewed shyly, face still covered. He gasped as Duck took his cock back into his mouth and gave a firm suck. His hands flew down to rest on Duck’s head again and he struggled not to buck his hips. He whimpered desperately as Duck’s tongue swiped from side to side along the underside of his cock, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. When Duck hummed in response, it gave him what he needed to finally cum. With a soft cry, he climaxed into Duck’s mouth. 

When he came down from his orgasm, Indrid was panting and leaning heavily against the pillows. “How’re you feelin’, darlin’?” Duck asked, cuddling up to his side. 

“Good,” Indrid replied quietly. 

“What do you need?” 

Indrid tilted his head in thought before leaning down and nuzzling Duck’s cheek. “Just some snuggles from my love.” It was a little hard to form words, still. He was still transitioning out of that deeply submissive headspace.

Duck chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Indrid’s waist, pulling him closer. “Now that, I can do.” After a beat of silence, Duck spoke again, and his voice showed that he was grinning. “So petplay, huh?” 

“I guess so, yeah,” Indrid responded with a small chitter. 

“Y’don’t gotta be embarrassed, sweet pea,” Duck said. He kissed Indrid’s shoulder. “Lotsa people are into petplay. I know I had fun.” 

“I had fun, too,” Indrid responded, thinking. “I just… the embarrassment is part of the fun, I think.” 

“Now a humiliation kink is a whole ‘nother ballgame.” Duck sounded impressed. “Damn, darlin’. You been holdin’ out on me?” 

“No,” Indrid squeaked. Duck laughed. “I just… am finding out new things about myself tonight, apparently!”

“That’s okay,” Duck told him, giving him an affectionate squeeze. “We got all the time in the world to explore your kinks.” 

“And what about you?” Indrid was smiling. 

Duck smirked. “Trust me, when I’m in the mood to explore a kink for myself, you’ll know.” Indrid giggled, and Duck sweetly nuzzled his neck. “‘Sides, seein’ you enjoy yourself is real good already.” 

“I love you,” Indrid said, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you, too,” Duck responded with a happy hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
